The New Waitress
by Jessi-Bess
Summary: Sookie needs a new job after quitting hers from Merlottes. The only choice she had was in a vampire bar named Fangtasia. Her whole world turns around when she meets Eric Northman. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE 

**SPOV**

I was sitting in my car in front of a Vampire Bar in Louisiana, Shreveport. I needed a job and this was my last resort. My last job interviews went well but no one dared to hire me after they learned about my reputation. The people in Bon Temps think I'm crazy and I don't blame them. It's my disability…my curse. Since my reputation isn't so well known in Shreveport I had to do it. It would cost a lot time to come here but I was Desperate (with a capital "D"). I would just have to work on it somehow…if I even get hired. Yesterday there was an opening for a waitress in a Vampire Bar called Fangtasia in the newspaper. I was curious since I haven't met a vampire my whole life.

I took a breath and said "Okay Sookie. Just relax. You can do this." I looked down at myself to check how I looked. I wore my black slacks and a small white blouse. I let my hair loose and I wore light make-up. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. "Fangtasia" The name of the place was spelled out in jazzy red neon above the door, and the facade was painted steel gray, a red door providing color contrast. I knocked on the door again. A beautiful pale blue-eyed woman with long straight light blond hair opened the door. _A vampire._ I thought to myself. I plastered my smile instantly. She looked at me with interest and gave me the once-over. She licked her lips and I said "Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm here to apply for the job opening for a waitress." I said.  
>She lifted her eyebrow and her face looked completely bored. "Come in. I'm Pam." Her fangs were out. She stepped aside and I walked in. When I walked pass her she whispered "Yum."<p>

I was nervous as hell. The bar was empty and someone was cleaning it up for later. The interior colors were red, black and grey. It looked like a normal bar but with stages and poles. The stage had a throne on it. I wonder who sits there.  
>"Wait here." She said and walked towards the door in the left side of the stage. She came back and said "He will see you now."<p>

I nodded and my smile crept back in. I walked towards the door and knocked. I heard a man say "Come in." I opened the door slowly to see it was just an office. There was another vampire in the office. He was a real knock out. He had shoulder length blond hair the same color as mine and he also had blue eyes like mine. But more intense and deep. And that was the only thing you can compare between us. He had broad shoulders and he was wearing a red Fangtasia t-shirt. He was gorgeous. Gorgeous but scary vamp was busy reading his papers and said "Sit." without even looking at me.  
>as I took a chair in front of the desk and put my hands neatly on my lap. I waited for a moment until he put down the papers to look at me. His blue eyes widened a little. He stared at me with great interest for a long moment. I cleared my throat and he immediately came back down to earth.<p>

"What is your name?" He asked. He had an accent but I couldn't place it anywhere.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse, sir."

"My name is Eric Northman." He smiled broadly showing his fangs. "You are here to apply for a job. Yes?"

"Yes, I am." I handed him my resume.

"As a dancer?" There was hint of leer in his tone and he was still smiling.

"No, as a waitress." I smiled.

"Very well then." He asked in an all business-like tone. He read my resume and asked "You used to work in Merlotte's. Why did you quit?"

"I quit because I couldn't handle the stress due to my recent loss."

My grandmother, Adele Stackhouse recently died due to cancer. My brother and I couldn't afford that much. After losing her, the stress has taken its toll. I can't sleep now a days and it adds more stress. I keep making mistakes at work by giving them the wrong meal or messing up their order. I was overwhelmed by it all. Physically, emotionally and mentally. Sam's business was getting hurt so I quit. Sam was heartbroken and so was I. But what choice did I have? I needed to get away from all those people.

"Your loss?" He leaned forward putting my resume on his desk.

"My grandmother. She died of cancer"

"I offer my sympathies." He said gently. I nodded. "What about your parents?"

I was taken aback by his question but nonetheless I answered. "They died when I was only a child."

"I see." He leaned back in his chair again. "You are hired."

My eyes widened and I smiled. "For real?" My voice was higher than usual and I shook myself. "Thank you so much." I stood up and he did as well. His stood up to his amazing height. He was probably 6'4 or 6'5 feet tall. _Woah._

"Come here tomorrow at 9:00. Pam will show you around."

"Alrighty then. Thank you again sir."

"You address me as master here." He was suddenly full of authority.

"Of course…master." I almost rolled my eyes. I did a small awkward bow and turned around.

Before I could even open the door he was in front of me. Eric used his vampire speed. I gasped. He looked me in the eyes and it was like it was on fire. He whispered my name and tucked some of my hair behind my left ear. I stood still. He moved his face closer and inhaled. Okay, too close for my liking. He cupped my face with his right hand and gently brushed my lip with his thumb. He was looking hard into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked bluntly.

He seemed shocked at my question. "What do you mean?" He let go of my face but he put his hand on my shoulder. He looked hard into my eyes again.

"Uhm…nothing." I looked down breaking the eye contact.

He let go and moved aside to let me pass. "You may go." _Well, that was weird._

When I got of the office Pam was looking at me. "Congratulations." And she gave me a chilling smile.

"Thank you." I smiled and bolted for the door. Happy as a clam but at the same time terrified.

EPOV

I was busy doing the most terrible task a vampire could ask for. Paperwork. It seems degrading for a 1000 year old vampire to do. Tonight was definitely going to be boring.

While I was arranging the papers, my child Pam came in.

"There's a girl here for you named Sookie Stackhouse. She's applying for a job and she smells delicious." Pam smiled at the thought of her.

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't in the mood. "Very well. Tell her to come in."

Pam left and after a moment I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

I was busy reading when I asked her to sit. She silently did so. I finally put down the papers to finish this interview. I was amazed to see her. She was a beautiful blonde woman who had a lovely body. She wore a white tight blouse that embraced her luscious curves and breasts. And her smell…her smell was addicting. Pam was right. My night seemed to look better. I wished I wasn't busy tonight. I would rather have her on my desk than these papers. She cleared her throat and I focused.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." She had a Southern accent. How sweet it is…

"My name is Eric Northman. You are here to apply for a job. Yes?"

"Yes, I am." She gave me her resume.

"As a dancer?" _You sure have the body for it._

"No, as a waitress." _What a pity for me._ I would have enjoyed watching her dance.

I continued to interview her. Sookie told me about her loss there was sadness in her eyes. To my disgust, she used to work for a shifter. After the short interview I hired her. It would be a treat to see her almost every night. When she turned to leave I ran in front of her. I tucked some of her soft blond hair and placed it behind her ear. I whispered her name and touched her face. Her lips were soft. I looked into her eyes to glamour her.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked.<p>

_What the fuck?_ "What do you mean?" I tried looking into her eyes again.

"Uhm…nothing." She broke eye contact. _Why doesn't it work on her?  
><em>  
>"You may go." I let her pass. I was confused.<p>

I went back to my desk when Pam entered. "Well? What did you think of her?" She asked while laying a hand on her hip.

"I find her…interesting."

"Hmm…yes. She looks delectable."

"She will be mine."

"Eric. You are being unfair." She crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes at her childish ways.

"Pamela, I already gave you the two fang bangers yesterday."

"But she's so…different."

"Yes, she isn't one of those pathetic ones. Did you know my glamour doesn't affect her?"

"Really?" Pam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it doesn't work on her. She is something else."

"I agree." She turned around to leave.

"Remember Pam. I intend to make her mine. Hands off."

"I'll try my best master."

"I mean it Pamela."

"Yes, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

SPOV

It's been two weeks since Eric hired me. Pam was really "friendly" and great in teaching me around. Thanks to my experience I finished the training with ease. Before the week ended I was already used to working in Fangtasia. The one time I let my shields slip I was relief that I couldn't "hear" vampires. You couldn't believe how wonderful their silence was. And since half of Eric's customers were vampires I could concentrate and work better. Maybe working in a vampire bar wasn't bad after all.

I woke up about lunch time feeling well rested. I headed to the kitchen to cook some brunch. It was a nice day to go out and have fun but I decided to clean around the house since it was getting real dirty around here. Cleaning the house was a lot of work but I managed. My grandma would be proud. I felt a pang of sadness just by thinking of her. She took pride of her home and maintained this house to its tip top shape.

After I took a much needed shower, I changed and went through the family album. The one that I went with was "Adele and Mitchelle's wedding". My grandfather was in his early thirties and my grandmother was in her late twenties when they got married. My grandmother was an absolute sight in her wedding dress. As far as I could see the newly wed couple was high in spirits. The last photo of the album was taken when both of them were standing in front of this house. It was their first day as a married couple. My grandfather was smiling down at her while she smiled at camera. _I will never see her smile again_ I shook myself and put the album back.  
>I still had a few hours to go before I needed to go to work. So I went out to buy groceries and rent some movies. When I got back I watched a sci-fi movie about aliens and went to get ready. Usually I wore light make-up but in fangtasia you were required to wear dark make-up. I went with black eye shadow and red lipstick. I wear my hair loose since wearing a pony tail with my uniform didn't match. After curling my hair and still wearing my jeans and tee, I packed my uniform and drove. When I got to Fangtasia I still had 10 minutes to get ready. I went to the employee's bathroom and changed. My uniform was very different from Merlotte's. I had to wear a white blouse and a black vest with a short red tight skirt. Oh, and with black leather boots. Boy, I looked like one of them fangbangers. But like I said, I was desperate.<p>

I was alone in the bathroom checking myself in the mirror when Sarah came in. Sarah's another waitress who was always nice to me. But she prefers to call herself Sindra. She wants her name to sound unique and exotic. But Sarah seems perfect for me. Sarah is beautiful young girl who was a year older than me. She has light skin and auburn straight hair. She could pass as a vampire anytime.

"Hey Sook! How are you?" Sarah asked cheerfully while putting her make-up on.

"Good. You?"

"Great. So…uh…does Eric have a thing for you?" 'Cause Elvira's pretty jealous. That bitch has been buggin' me about you.

Whoops! I forgot to put my shield up. Elvira was one of Eric's many past flings. The moment I met her she definitely didn't like me. She thinks I pose as a threat to Eric and her. Elvira was very much in love with Eric Northman. "Nah, I don't think so. He's just being friendly. That's all." I shrugged.

"He seems to really like you. You are one lucky girl Sookie Stackhouse." She grinned. Just then Elvira entered the bathroom. "Hi El!" Sarah greeted. Elvira smiled at Sarah through the reflection.

"Hi Elvira." I smiled at her. But she snubbed me and continued doing her make-up. Bitch. Hey at least I try to be nice to her. So much for being polite.

Sarah and I got out of the bathroom after that. The bar was still a little empty so we waited for a while. In a few minutes the bar was getting packed. So off we went to work.  
>It was about 10 pm when Eric came in the bar. Everyone watched him take his seat on his throne. I couldn't blame them for staring, Eric was 6'4 tall, and he had long blond hair with blue eyes. He was simply a beautiful sight to look at. When he finally sat five girls went up to him offering themselves. Yuck. I always thought of how boring it can be for him just sitting there, but Eric basked in his fame. Tonight he wore a dark green V-neck shirt, jeans and leather boots. The bar seemed full tonight and I had to work faster.<br>When my shift finally ended I was ready to go home. I went to get my stuff in Pam's office but before I could even reach the door a vampire from a corner grasped both my wrist hard and boy was it painful. I asked him politely to get his greasy hands off me but he gripped harder. I thought my wrist was about to break. He was a bald vampire who had a big nose, scars all over his face and beady eyes. "Let me sink my fangs into your delicious neck." His voice was raspy and low. I hate to admit it but I was terrified.

"No! Let me go." I hated how shaky my voice was.

His eyes widened a little and he pulled me closer. The bald vampire looked me in the eyes again. I kicked him hard on the shin and he let go. Woah…that worked? But then I felt someone behind me. To my relief it was Eric who was behind me. Eric's face expression was cold and lethal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eric asked and pushed me behind him.

"N…nothing. I…I…just…" The vampire stuttered.

Eric grabbed his neck and lifted him way up. "My bar has rules you know. So when you enter I expect you to follow them. If I catch you trying to glamour my employees or my customers one more time…" Eric's grip tightened and the vampire made a chocked sound. "I will end you. NEVER under circumstance should you ever break the rules again. Apologize to her."

The vampire looked at me and said "I'm…s…sor…sorry!"

Eric loosened his grip and let the vampire fall. He had his hand on his neck and used his vampire speed to get the hell out of there.

Everyone was staring at us and I felt really uncomforatable. But Eric ignored them and asked "Are you alright?" He gently lifted my wrists to inspect them.

"My wrists are a little bit painful to move them but it will heal eventually."

The next thing I knew I was sitting on a couch next to Eric. It took me a moment to realize we were in Pam's office.

"Sookie, what are you?" Eric asked slowly getting closer to me.

"What do you mean? I'm human...obviously."

"No, you're more than that. That was the second time you weren't affected."

"Affected? By what?" My mind was tired and slow tonight.

"You were being glamoured and yet you still didn't succumb."

"I don't know…wait…the second time? When was the first?"

"After I hired you." He said matter-of-fact.

"You tried to glamour me?"

"I had my reasons."

Yeah…right. I raised an eyebrow. "What were they?"

"I wanted to fuck you." He shrugged. Well, that was honest. "But also I had to make sure you won't do any harm to me, my child, my employees and to my establishment."

"I won't do anything to do that."

"I know. Now back to the main question Sookie. Why can't you be glamoured?"

I shrugged.

"Sookie…" He whispered. Eric was looking hard into my eyes.

"You're doing it again. Aren't you?"

"Yes, why can't you be glamoured?" I could sense irritation in his voice.

I sighed. "Maybe it's because of my…disability."

"Your disability?"

"I can read people's mind."

Eric raised any eyebrow. "Can you read mine?"

"No, I can't. I can only read human mind. But I try my best not to listen."

Eric looked away and whispered to himself. "Fascinating."

I yawned and Eric looked back at me. "You should go and rest. I'll walk you to your car."

We headed to the back door and Eric followed me while carrying my stuff. He opened my car for me and placed my things inside my car. Before I got in I turned around to face Eric.

"Eric…I mean master…" I hate calling him that sometimes.

"It's better if you call me Eric. I can see your irritation when you call me that. Besides, I like hearing my name coming out from your soft luscious lips. Maybe some night you'd be screaming it." He said while looking at my lips. I couldn't help but blush.

"But won't that be unfair? I thought we were required to call you master."

"Only if I chose to."

I could feel myself slowly getting tired again. "Right…Eric." I looked at him slowly grinning down at me. "Thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome. Next time that happens just call me or Pam. I don't want seeing you get hurt."

"Thanks. Good night then Eric."

"No Goodnight kiss?" He asked while waggling his eyebrows. I giggled then kissed him on his cheek.

He sighed and said "That will do for now."

"Good night Eric."

"Good night Miss Stackhouse."

I went back inside my car and drove off.

…

EPOV

After Sookie left the bar I flew into the sky to follow her. I had to make sure Caleb wasn't going to follow her. Caleb never gives up on his prey so easily a quality I considered admirable but I despise him for targeting Sookie.

Sookie was driving very slowly and I found myself irritated at how slow her damn car was. Perhaps when I make her mine I'd buy her a new car. When she finally arrives home safely I flew back to Fangtasia.

I walked back to my office to find Pam waiting for me.

"Where were you?" Pam demanded.

"I had to check on something. I am here now. What's wrong?"

"There was a phone call from Andre."

"Andre? What the hell does he want?"

"I do not know. But when you were gone he told me that you should call him immediately. He said it was important."

Shit. I didn't like the sound of this. I picked up the phone and called him.

"Andre, this is Eric."

"Northman, where the fuck have you been?"

"I had to attend to other business."

"The queen does not like waiting Northman. The reason I called you is to inform you that the queen needs you to come to New Orleans in two weeks."

"Why so?"

"You are the oldest sheriff in her kingdom that can protect her. She wants you to accompany her in Europe."

"What about you?"

"The queen wants me to rule over her kingdom while she is gone. Sigebert and Wybert will be in Europe too."

"Why does the Queen need to go to Europe?"

"The Kings and Queens are going there pertaining to the trial of King Herald Destri." King Herald Destri of Massachusetts was accused of killing the King before him.

"I see. How long will I be staying in Europe?"

"A month. But if they find the King guilty they will have to find a new replacement. That will probably add three more months."

"I will be honored to accompany the Queen to Europe." I lied.

"Very well then. See you here next week."

"Fuck." I muttered after I hung up.

"What?" Pam was waiting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have to accompany the queen to Europe."

"Europe? Why?"

"The trial of King Herald."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Four months."

"Four months for a trial? Eric, that's bullshit."

"The King will be found guilty. It's obvious he killed Gabriel. It will take about three more months just to find a new King."

"Yes," Pam agreed "You're right."

"Pamela, Stay here with Clancy and take care of everything. Watch out for Caleb. He might come after Sookie. If anything happens call me immediately."

"Yes master." She turned around to leave but faced me again. "Wait, what about your party?"

Pam was talking about my birthday celebration. It was unnecessary since I was 1000 years old there was no need to celebrate it. But Pam insisted or forces me to celebrate. "Do not worry. I'll have to leave in two weeks you can have my party before that."

"Good! I was worried we might have to cancel it. It could also be a going away party." Pam twirled around and left my office.

I sorted the paperwork and began reading them thoroughly. But I found myself wondering about Sookie. When her soft lips touched my cheek…it felt exciting. Simply touching me was delightful. I touched the place where she kissed me and I immediately felt aroused just thinking about her. Her intoxicating smell, her voluptuous body, her supple breasts, her lips. My thoughts were cut off when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said.

It was Elvira. "Hello, my Master. I'm about to leave. Would there be anything I could for you?" She tried to look innocent but it failed. Although I didn't care. Her timing was perfect. She isn't like Sookie but I needed her.

"Actually, Elvira…There is something you could for me." I gave her a wicked grin.

…..

**….…ONE WEEK AND THREE DAYS LATER…**

SPOV

My boss Pam called me to Fangtasia on its night off. Pam didn't specify why she wanted me there so I thought it was an emergency. When I entered the bar, I heard screaming in Eric's office. The bar was slightly altered and I could see that they rearranged the throne and other tables and chairs. I looked around to see Clancy seating on the bar stool looking completely bored. Other than him the bar was empty. I peeked inside Eric's office to see Pam shouting at two vampires. Both of them were men and they both were looking at down at their feet. Pam heard me enter and told both of them to get back to work. She smiled at me and greeted "Hello, my delicious friend."

"Hey Pam. What was that about?"

"Both of them fucked up the catering. They were supposed to order the blood fountain, not the bottles. And here I am busting my adorable little ass off while the two imbeciles give me more problems."

"Huh, so why am I here?"

She went outside of the office and I followed. "Sookie, I need your help in making this party perfect. Sarah is gone for the day to help her brother because of his failing health…humans. Elvira is out of town. She'll be back by tomorrow."

"What party?"

"Eric's birthday party of course. I need your assistance since Clancy…" She gave Clancy a hard look and I looked at him to see him smiling haughtily at Pam. "Is a lazy ass vampire who doesn't want to participate in his master's celebration."

"I find it idiotic and so does Eric. He simply puts up with it because of you." Clancy said matter-of fact.

Pam showed her fangs and I flinched a little. I'd just have to get used to that I mean look at where I work. She turned her attention to me "Sookie," She said retracting her fangs. "Will you please help?"

I sighed. It was my day off but I really had nothing else to do. "Aw…Alright. What do I have to do?"

"You don't sound really excited my Dear." She crossed her arms.

"I am…I really am." I tried sounding happy.

I didn't think she bought it but she did. Pam smiled and said "Follow me." She walked towards her office. There were a bunch of men and women who were half dressed. They were all getting dressed for some performance.

"Is there some weird thing going on here?" I whispered at Pam. Pam's office wasn't that big and you can imagine how crammed up we were in there.

"Sookie, these are the dancers. They're going to perform for Eric's birthday." I nodded. "Come here, I need you to set up the decorations." She lifted a box filled with all sorts of decorations. When she handed me the box I was shocked at how heavy it was. I forget how strong Pam was and she carried the box with ease just a while ago. I was having trouble with carrying it and Pam snickered. "Here, you carry the other ones. I forget how fragile you humans are." She took the heavy box and went outside.

I saw there were over 5 boxes of decorations. I lifted one that was surprisingly light. I tried carrying another one but I failed. A male dancer came over and asked me if he could help. He was a handsome fella who had rich brown hair and light brown eyes. He carried the other boxes for me and placed them behind Pam.

"Thanks so much…uhm…" I said

"Kyle." He said in a deep voice.

"Kyle, thank you. I'm Sookie." He took my hand and kissed it. His brown eyes lit when he looked at me. I blushed.

He let go and stood up straighter. He was probably about 5'10. "Nice to meet you. Sookie? That's unique. Is that short for something?"

"No, it's my real name." I smiled.

"That's cute." He grinned.

"Come on human. Time's ticking." Pam said impatiently.

Kyle smiled at me and said "See you around." He walked back to Pam's office.

"So, where do I start?" I asked turning around to face Pam.

"You can start by setting up the tables. After that you can hang up the streamers. I'll handle everything else. Be careful with the centerpiece they're fragile." With that she took out her cell phone and got into Eric's office.

The centerpiece was absolutely interesting. It was a glass candelabrum that looked like vines and there were beautiful black candles and roses that go with it. I could feel Clancy looking over my shoulders to see the centerpieces too. When I was busy setting the table skirts the dancers got out, went straight to the dance floor, and got into their formation. The men wore a white shirt and with suspenders and the black trousers also with shiny black shoes. The women wore a white flapper dress with net stockings. The men all had on a felt fedora hat and the girls wore the cute headpiece that go with their outfits. They were dancing a jazz number and the song was "All that jazz" from Chicago. I watched in awe and fascination. The dancers started doing acrobatic moves and ballet. They danced another routine but it was similar to the dance before except they were all doing more dangerous stunts. They lifted and whirled around like monkeys.

After the performance there was a woman who stepped in and stood on the center alone bowing her head. Her hair was neatly put on a bun. I only noticed now that she was wearing a different costume. Hers was a blue low cut ruffle dress that had a belt just below her breasts and she wore white heels. You could hear a slow tip-tap of shoes. Kyle walked in and the music started. Both of them were dancing the Tango. It was beautiful, hot and passionate. I was breathless by just watching the dance. When the finale came the girl spun around and Kyle caught her in the end and dipped her.  
>Then the lady let her hair fall loose and they both bowed. I clapped like an idiot. Kyle looked up at me and smiled. He then walked towards me. "I'm glad you liked it."<p>

"I loved it" I was smiling at him. I noticed the girl was still standing there and another type of music played. "What's next?"

"She's going to dance a different dance especially for the birthday boy. Her name is Wendy, when she found out that we were going to dance for the Eric Northman she insisted on doing this dance for him." He inclined his head towards her. I looked to see her slowly walking towards the throne seductively. She danced a sexy and hypnotizing kind of dance that demanded your attention. She swung her hips and swayed her hair around. The only thing she needed was a pole.

"What kind of dance is that?" I asked curiously.

"Exotic dancing but with clothes." He joked.

After watching her, I turned to him and said "You guys are amazing."

"Thanks. You any good?"

"Oh, I ain't that good. I mean, I used to dance to ballroom when I was in high school." I shrugged.

"Oh? Which ones are you really good at?"

I thought about it and said "Waltz, Salsa, Tango and Swing."

"So, I reckon you stopped. How long did you dance?"

"Two years. How about you?"

"I started when I was 12 years old. So why'd you stop?"

"We couldn't afford the classes anymore."

"Hey, I completely understand. I—" Some guy with blue hair called him and said "I'll see you around." He ran towards his buddies.

I went back to finishing my jobs while the dancers practiced again. Afterwards, Pam had to attend other assignments so she asked me to stay and watch over the performances. I was happy to do so. I sat on the booth and stared at the dancers while they practice over and over again.

A tall woman in her early 30's came back after an hour carrying two garments on hangers in black cloth covering and shopping bags. It was Cathy; The manager's assistant. She looked around and gestured me to come to her. I walked towards her and said "Pam instructed me to give you this." She said and gave me a one of her shopping bags and a garment.

I looked at her quizzically and zipped the garment bag to see a short strapless red dress with sweetheart neckline. It had a pleated detail on the bust line, beads on the empire waist and pleated mini skirt. It was beautiful.

"You wear them for tomorrow. The master will be very pleased."

I zipped the garment up and told her "It's lovely but I can't accept this."

She looked shocked and asked "Why not? Is this not what you wanted?" Cathy looked worried and handed me the other garment bag. "Maybe you'd like this one instead." I didn't bother to look at it.

"No, this is wonderful but it must have cost a lot of money. I don't wanna take it."

"I'll have to call Pam then." Cathy said something to Pam and handed me the phone.

"Is something wrong with the dress? If Cathy made a mistake…" Pam sounded irritated.

"No no." I said hastily. "The dress is beautiful but I simply can't have it. It's probably really expensive and I don't deserve it."

"Sookie, it is a gift from Eric and it only cost him $600. He doesn't care. He generously gave it for you to wear for tomorrow night."

"Only a $600 dress? Pam, that's ridiculous." Shaking my head I added "Besides, I have still have to work tomorrow too."

Pam sighed and said "No you don't. The master is expecting you to wear that and accompany him tomorrow."

"Sorry, can't accept it. And I really need the money."

"That's taken care of too."

It was my turn to sigh. "I can't go with Eric. He's my boss; I don't like the idea of having an intimate relationship with my superior."

I thought I heard Pam laugh a little from the other line. "Sookie, you are amusing. I'll tell him right away."

"Thank you." We both hung up and I gave the Cathy her cell phone back. After that I gave back the garment and bag to Cathy. It hurt a little to give a beautiful dress away. I waved goodbye to Kyle and left.

. …..

EPOV

Pam entered my home office and sat on the chair beside the bookshelf. "She refuses to go with you." Pam said with a hint of amusement in her tone. "She is a stubborn little woman, isn't she?" She didn't wait for an answer and continued to text on her phone.

I sighed. It was true; I have been flirting with Sookie for a while now. Most women would have given in already but not her. I can feel that she wants me as much as I want her but she refuses as always. She is quite challenging and I find myself wanting her more deeply. Tomorrow night, I'll have her. I'll make her finally mine. "How are the arrangements for tomorrow night?"

"They are going great." She was still typing on her phone.

"Have there been any sightings of Caleb?"

"No, your master. The last time he was seen was a week ago."

"I see. Keep an eye on Sookie. She is…valuable."

Pam rolled her eyes at her phone and said "Why don't we just kill that fucker and get it over with? I'd be glad to kill him for my dear little Sookie." She grinned.

"Pamela…" My voice was hard as stone.

"Yeah, I get it. We can't touch him unless he attacks first. Don't you think we should at least warn Sookie? Her life is in danger she should know."

I thought about it for a moment. From what I have observed Sookie can handle herself. She is a strong and independent human. Yes…but she's human. She's delicate, Caleb will easily kill her. If a human knew that a vampire like Caleb is after her, she'd probably look over her shoulder all the time something Sookie wouldn't like. It is likely she will be scared to even go out her house. But with Sookie, who really knew? She's unpredictable. "Perhaps we will tomorrow. I will warn her about Caleb."

"Have you gotten your suit already?" Pam was standing up ready to leave.

"Yes. Bobby brought it here yesterday." It was still hanging near my mirror in my home office.

"Goody!" She walked towards the black clothed garment and zipped down to reveal my suit. "My…my…Eric. Rasul has really outdone himself."

"I agree." My tuxedo was custom made of course. I was proud to have it myself and everything seems to be nicely done with the suit.

"Tsk…tsk. Time for me to leave, Master."

"Goodnight Pam." With that Pam left and closed the door.

SPOV

I was getting ready for Eric's birthday party. Tonight we had to wear a white high collar blouse with black vest and black slacks. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put some light makeup on. We were required to be at Fangtasia four hours before the party so I had to run to my car. When I finally arrived everything seemed to look good and in order except the chandelier which was on the dance floor…in pieces. Pam was shouting at the group of men who I assumed to be the ones in charge of it. Oh boy.

I spotted Sarah and Elvira watching the incident. Sarah had a worried look in her face while Elvira was amused. I never saw Pam so angry before. Pam shouted "Clean this shit up or else I will fucking twist all your heads off." Pam dialed something in her phone and called for a new chandelier in two hours.  
>She then turned her attention towards us and said "The three of you, start setting up the stage." The other servers came in and started arranging the food. All we had to do was help in whatever needs to be done. Sarah and I started to put up the velvet curtains that just got in. Elvira was busy arranging the candles and lighting them on. When I got off the ladder Kyle came running towards me. "Sookie! There's a problem. Wendy can't make it."<p>

"What happened to her?" I asked worriedly.

"She can't come here since she's feeling really ill."

"Can any of the other dancers replace her?"

"No, we need them for the other acts. Listen Sookie, I really need your help. You have two years of experiences and you can do the Tango, right?"

I didn't like where this is going "Uh…yeah."

"Great, we can rehearse in four hours. I can make up a new and easier dance routine for us."

"I can't! That was a long time ago and I'm still a little rusty."

"Sookie, I need you to do this for me please. I can help your around."

"But, it's impossible. Can't you just cancel the dance?"

"We considered it but there's no way that's happening. The other dancers are getting really worried Sookie."

Just then the dancers walked towards us begging me to help them. Cathy was in front of us instantly. "What the hell is going on?" Kyle explained everything and even told her that I was the only solution. "Well, Sookie. Go on and practice. Do this or you're fired." She was dead serious.

"What?" Kyle looked guilty and kept his head down. I couldn't believe Cathy was going to fire me for just some stupid dance. But I found out I couldn't say no. The next thing I knew we were driving our way to a studio. Luckily for us there was a dance studio not far away from Fangtasia. I was steaming mad at Kyle but I was also nervous. I haven't danced in a long time and I was worried that I might end up making a fool of myself. What if I stumble on the dance floor or what if I end up ruining the dance? I didn't want to listen to my own thoughts anymore so I listened to Kyle's. I was furious with him until I read his mind. Kyle really did need the money. The routine can't be cut short because the clients will have to pay less and since he needed to pay his mother's hospital bills. His mother recently had a stroke and he's doing anything he can to pay for her medications. His older sister didn't give a flying fuck if their mother died or not. There's no point in her keeping alive Kyle. She's old let her rot. His friend Wendy was kind enough to give her share but now she can't even make it. I was his only hope. Guilt was all I could feel right now after listening. I understand where he was coming from. I suddenly felt like doing my best for him. We entered the dance studio and I changed to some shorts and a tank top (some kind dancer with pink hair was nice enough to lend me some of her clothes) as fast as I can

"So I when I turn this way, you slide your leg way up behind me." And I did what he said. "Listen, Sookie. I didn't mean to pressure you. It's just that…"

"It's okay Kyle. I know you need the money." Kyle simply nodded. The routine wasn't that different from his and Wendy's. The parts where Wendy did the final spin and where Kyle lifts her were cut off. The footwork was slower but I decided it was better if we could fasten the tempo.

When I told him he looked at me confusingly. "Are you sure Sookie?"

"Yeah. I could do that. Also the lifts and the final spin aren't so hard for me." I winked at him trying to boost his spirits.

He smiled at me and we did the same number as he did and Wendy. After 3 hours of practicing we were ready. "Wow, Sookie. You're really good. I thought it was a long shot. I'm really glad you were here."

"Thanks. I got a little worried that I couldn't do the finale." I sat down on the floor while Kyle was standing up leaning on the bar.

"You were great. Rest for 10 minutes after that you can change into Wendy's costume."

"Okey Dokey." I picked up a bottle of water and asked "Is there a shower nearby? 'Cause I can't go out smelling like a dead fish." I smiled weakly.

Kyle laughed a little and said "Yeah, there's a shower in the hallway. It's the second door to your right."

I nodded in response. Kyle seemed to be thinking hard about something and he looked tense. "Is something wrong, Kyle?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, Sookie about earlier I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to jeopardize your job. I thought I could have saved the last two performances so I won't have to lose..." He seemed to think about what to say next. "This sound really stupid but I need the money. My mother…she just had a stroke and my sister is…less cooperative."

"It's okay. I understand Kyle." I smiled.

He sighed in relief and smiled at me. "Thanks Sookie."

After that I took a shower. Something I was desperately in need of. The water was relaxing and it made me calm my nerves for a while. I got out of the shower and fixed my hair. I borrowed the hair blower and make-up from their dressing room. I hope they didn't mind, when I asked Kyle he was pretty much sure they wouldn't. We drove back to Fangtasia with time to spare. I was dying to get this over with. I hope I won't disappoint anyone, especially Eric.

When we got there the first thing I noticed was the chandelier was bigger this time. Everything was set up and over all Fangtasia looked better. I couldn't believe all this was for Eric's birthday. All I get was a home made cake and a bouquet of flowers from Merlotte's. I shook myself instantly and thought I should be thankful for what I have...had. Grandma wouldn't be making birthday cakes anymore.

I saw Pam had changed and wore a purple spaghetti strap gown with a satin corset. She let her hair loose and nodded at me with approval. I looked around to see Elvira and Sarah serving drinks to the early guests. Sarah noticed me and waved hello. I excused myself from Kyle and walked towards Sarah. "Hey girl! You look beautiful in that outfit."

I flushed and said "Thanks." I looked around the bar to see the guests increasing. I was getting a little dizzy.

"You okay? You look a little green there."

I nodded frantically. "Yeah, I'm just nervous. That's all."

She put a hand on my shoulder and said "Just have fun. You're going to do great." She smiled at me reassuringly.

I was grateful to meet Sarah. She was really kind to me and I considered her my friend even though I met her for a month. I took a deep breathe and said "Thank you Sarah."

"No sweat. Go break a leg Sookie!" She went back to serving drinks and I waited around the bar. I sat on the bar stool while I watched the crowd. I scanned the crowd for Eric and it was easier since he was taller than most people. I whistled at the sight of him. He was wearing a tuxedo. It looked really amazing and expensive. He decided to wear his hair loose and over all he looked gorgeous. Eric was talking to a group of people and I kept my gaze at him until he looked at me. I looked away instantly hoping h wasn't looking at me. I snuck a peek to see where he was but he was no where in sight.

"Mmmm…You look absolutely mouth watering in that dress, Ms. Stackhouse." I gasped and turned around to see Eric. He was grinning down at me and the way he looked at me alone made me blush.

"Happy Birthday Eric. You look very handsome." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like the tux. Now it has served its true purpose." He paused and asked "Is it true that you will be dancing for me tonight?" He smile grew.

"Well…sort of. I'm doing this for a friend." More likely a stranger who needed my help. "I hope you don't mind me doing this."

"Sookie, this is more likely to be a birthday wish come true. I would be very very happy indeed to watch you perform. I'm already looking forward to it." The lights went dim and everyone was already seated. Eric bent down and whispered in my ear "Show's about to start." He then kissed my cheek and I felt tingles down my toes. He walked towards his throne while I ran towards Kyle.

When Kyle saw me he looked relieved. "I was worried you bailed out." He joked.

"Never. This is going to be fun." I told him. He simply nodded and I hoped I wouldn't fail. Cathy walked on the stage and presented the performance. I tried distracting myself by watching them perform. I watched it over 5 times yesterday and yet it was still a performance that gave you Goosebumps. I clapped and cheered for them like a fool.

When the second performance was about to end I getting queasy. I looked around at the guests and found Eric. He was sitting on his throne and he looked at me. He gave me another smile and winked.

I turned around and closed my eyes trying to make myself calm down. "You ready?" Kyle held my hand and smiled at me.

I gently gave him a small squeeze. I remember Kyle's mother from his mind. I focused on her and opened my eyes. "Yep." I took a deep breath as I walked towards the center of the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. This is actually my first fanfiction and I'm glad you all like it. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Before you start reading, I'd like to say thanks to my readers! You guys make my day.**

**Also, I can't update regularly or according to schedule. The same goes to GiveHerEternity, and I might post less on that one. Since I've been busy with lots of things. And this story was posted before in a different site. But I ended it on chapter 6 since I really fucked it up. Probably because I was forcing myself to make a story. So this is another version of the story…Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**EPOV**

After my birthday celebration I was due to leave Shreveport tomorrow, right after my birthday. But I decided to delay it another day, the Queen won't mind unless she stops fucking everyone for a minute.

Although, I wasn't pleased to hear that the Queen has asked me to stay with her and her moronic bodyguards Sigebert and Wybert. I would have to leave Sookie and my area alone. But I shouldn't be too concerned. My area has no problems so far and Caleb hasn't been seen since last week. I believe my child; Pamela will be able to watch over everything while I am not present. She is very loyal, ruthless and cunning. Pamela is one of my proudest accomplishments. Sookie will be added to the list once I have her…soon. _Very soon_.

When I arrived to Fangtasia, Pamela greeted me with great news. Apparently, the female solo dancer had gotten too ill to arrive, but she had a substitute. Not that I didn't care. I smiled at Pam and walked around to greet the other guests when she said…

"Oh, and did I mention that Sookie will be _that_ substitute?" I whipped around to face her and forgot about a guest I was talking to. I watched Pam and her grin slowly grew wider.

"She's going to arrive here soon."

I smirked and imagined Sookie dancing around seductively. "You planned this?"

Pam sighed. "I wish. I guess it was all pure coincidence. Happy birthday, Eric." She smiled and shooed me away to talk to my guests. Everyone seemed to have arrived and I waited for Sookie. A few moments later I smelled that familiar yet intoxicating smell that can only be Sookie's. As I looked up, there I saw her. She was staring at me and immediately turned around. But not before I could catch her blush, I smirked and made my way towards her. Sookie was wearing a low cut blue dress. I liked it on her since the dress hugged her curves and showed a peek of Sookie's wonderful breasts while the length of the dress made her smooth tan legs very long.

I talked to her for a while, and when the lights dimmed everyone was already seated and I took my place on the throne. All throughout the group performance, I was imagining Sookie perform for me. I always found Sookie sexy, even though she doesn't know it. She would do small acts that are what you consider sensual. The way she moans when she eats her late lunch in the bar, the way she hops and up and down when she's excited not knowing the effects on me or any other man or lesbian in the bar, the way she swings her hips when she's happy and her smile. She's one of the sexiest woman I've ever encountered and yet she's so innocent. Again, very sexy.

I caught a glimpse of Sookie when she scanned the audience from the curtain. Her face held the expression of fear and nervousness. I gave her a smile and winked at her, to reassure her that everything's fine. The dance was finished and I clapped nonchalantly for them, I was ready for the next performance. Sookie stepped out and walked towards the middle of my dance floor with her head bowed. A man walked towards her and the music started. They kept their heated gaze upon each other the whole time. A growl escaped my lips and I wondered how long will it take for me to rip the man's head off. Two seconds.

That's when I realized that _**The**__ Eric Northman is getting envious because of a human._ I can hear Pam laughing hysterically in the back of my mind. Sookie was very graceful and swift with her moves. Perhaps she has taken classes before. The man turned to one side while holding Sookie. She slid her leg up behind him and I let out another growl. The finale was when Sookie spun herself towards the male, caught her and dipped her. Her long blond hair was let loose. I slowly stood and clapped for her _(and only her)_ and the crowd followed _(naturally)_. They both bowed and the male began to walk away. But when Sookie stayed I was delighted to watch her dance once more. As I sat down the male was slightly confused but recovered his composure and left the stage.

"You give me fever" was the song and it was certainly perfect for the dance. Sookie turned all her attentions towards me with heat in her eyes. My fangs ran out instantly and I did nothing to hide them. She moved and swayed her body seductively while she licked her lips. I would gladly fuck her on the dance floor right now, if only Sookie wouldn't object. She then moved around me and continued dancing. A growl came out again and this time it was for a different reason. My member was already getting hard. She ran her hands down my chest and did a dance that I couldn't tear my eyes off…even if I tried. She put her foot in the space between my legs and bent down to slide one of her hand down her lifted leg. She flipped her hair upwards and our face was only inches away from mine. I was about to draw closer but she pulled away with an evil smirk and with a final swing and the finale the dance was over. Before I could even react the crowd cheered and hooted for her. I clapped coolly and gave her a broad smile. She was blushing and she gave them a bow. Cathy walked on the dance floor when Sookie left it. I followed her with my eyes and ears. The curtain was covering her but I could hear Sookie.

"That was so fun!" She said breathlessly.

"You did real good, Sookie!" I was guessing that could be the male dancer she paired up with. "Have you ever considered doing this for a living?" He laughed. _Asswipe, trying to steal Sookie away._

"Hah! I can't." She smiled and paused. "About that last number, I wanted to do it…for your mother."

"It was nice of you." He hugged her and I had to restraint myself from punching his face repeatedly. Cathy was busy talking about eating, dancing and having fun. I plan to with Sookie tonight.

"It was nice of you." He hugged her and I had to restraint myself from punching his face repeatedly. Cathy was busy talking about eating, dancing and having fun. I plan to with Sookie tonight.

"Well, I gotta go change now." She said but the man caught her by the arm.

"Sorry, we need to entertain and dance with the guests for a while. One of the things we need to do."

She stared at him for a moment. "Seriously? Why do I have to go?"

"The birthday boy seemed to like you. A lot." He glanced towards me and I looked away but I continued listening in.

"Eric? Nuh-uh. He's like that all the time. But it's harmless flirting for me, I don't really take it serious."

"Really?" He sounded excited. Like a fucking teenager. "What about me?"

"Kyle…I don't think I should be dating someone yet. I'm real sorry, but we can be friends, right?" I smiled to myself in victory.

"Yeah. Of course. Wanna dance?" I looked at Sookie to find her taking his hand. Pam was in front of me in a flash. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Enjoy yourself! It's your b-day for fuck's sake. I did this for you."

I sighed and went to the blood fountain. A man with a pierced earring gave me a glass shakily and I drank it all in one gulp. I watched Sookie on the dance floor and decided I should steal her away from "Kyle". With vampire speed I was behind him and Sookie gasped.

"Excuse me, 'Kyle.' But may I have this dance with the beautiful Sookie?" I didn't wait and took her hand while Kyle stepped back.

"Eric? I was dancing with Kyle. You can't just waltz in and do that."

"This isn't waltz. This is…" I scanned the dancing crowd to find them dancing whatever that is.

Sookie laughed heartily. I smiled at her and took her on the middle of the dance floor. Everyone gave us space and she grinned up at me. "Are you sure you want to dance?"

"Of course, it is my birthday after all." I grinned at her wickedly and winked. She took the lead and danced around me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her near me. The music beat was fast but we kept up. Sookie rubbed her soft body against mine and the back of my throat rumbled. She noticed and smiled at me. We continued to dance for a long time and I never wanted it to end.

A low voice ruined it. "That was hot, ya'll! But now, we're goin to take it slow. For all you couples out there it's time for you to hit the floor." The DJ announced.

The people around us started to descend until it was only Sookie and I left. I put my hand on her waist and the other on her hand. I was vaguely aware that there were people watching us but somehow Sookie was all I saw. My eyes never left hers. We were close again and the dancing made me feel…peaceful. A strange feeling I haven't gotten in a long time. She wasn't looking into my eyes instead her eyes were focused at my throat but I was content by just holding her perfectly. When the music changed we swayed across the dance floor and for some reason unknown, I felt something for Sookie that I knew could be the end of me. A group of dancers followed and so did the guests. Everything seemed perfect until I felt Sookie tense up.

When the song ended she looked up and said "I gotta go leave. Happy Birthday Eric." She walked away smiling and the people started to surround me like sharks smelling blood. I ran after Sookie until she went to Pam's office. I used my vampire speed to follow her and entered the office without Sookie acknowledging. I went inside right before she closed and locked the door. She took her shoes off and tried to unzip the back of her dress. "Damn hooks." She muttered.

"Would you like me to do that for you?" I leered at her.

She turned around and her cheeks reddened adorably. "Eric! What are you doing here?"

"Why are you leaving already?" I crossed my arms and leaned on the door.

She put her hands on her hips indicating she will do whatever she wants. "I'm tired because I've been busting my ass for hours practicing for that dance."

"If it's any consolation I enjoyed it very much. Especially when you performed the last routine. It was very…entertaining."

She blushed harder and I continued. "I liked it a lot, Stackhouse. In fact, I think you should work as a dancer from now on. It would be a waste not to watch you swing your a—"

"Eric! You watch your tongue!." She crossed her arms and swung her hip to the side.

"Excuse me for my language, Ms. Stackhouse. I will do my best to contain my tongue from saying anything…dirty. Although I can't speak for what I plan to do with my tongue next time."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned her back to me and packed her things inside her bag. "I'm tired Eric. Just go on and have fun with them girls. They're all waiting for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you were so upset, Sookie? Did you read their minds?" When she didn't look at me I continued. "Were you actually…jealous?"

"I am not." She turned around and glared at me.

I wasn't the only one who was envious tonight. "They mean nothing to me."

"That's mean." _What was mean about that?_

I shrugged then I looked at Sookie again. "Now, about your zipper." I grinned.

She sighed and turned around to show her back. She put her hair aside on the side of her neck. "You could just unfasten those little hooks."

There were three small hooks behind her dress so I unfastened them. I slowly unzipped the dress until it reached the end which was right above her ass. She gasped and stood still as I kissed her back. I straightened myself to wrap my arms around her waist. As an invitation she tipped her head to the side and I licked her on the shoulder up to her neck and right below her right ear. I could feel her breathing pace faster, her heart beat quicken and her arouses. "Sookie…I want you." I felt her shiver in reply. I caught her earlobe with my teeth and teased a little bit. She tried to turn around, so I let my grip on her loose but not letting go. I simply enjoyed touching her. She was now facing me with her beautiful blue eyes and lifted her face to mine. She put her arms around my neck and whispered. "We can't Eric…"

"Is it because I'm your boss?"

"Yes but not only that."

"What is it, Sookie?" I asked gently.

Her eyebrows creased and frowned. "I'm not interested in being a one night stand or having meaningless sex with you."

I shook my head. "You're more than that to me…"

"Then what am I to you, Eric?"

_What was she to me?_ I want and desire her. But something deeply inside of me felt and wanted more from her.

I kissed her gently at first. Her lips were as soft as I imagined and the taste of her was delicious. When she responded, that's when I started kissing her passionately. I flicked my tongue on her bottom lip as a request for an opening and she let me. My fangs nicked her tongue and small drops of her blood flowed. I licked her blood on her tongue; _I have finally tasted her blood_, to my surprise…it was sweet and as I knew it… intoxicating. I never tasted anything like hers…and I wanted more. I slid my hands to her waist down to her hips eventually finding her ass. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me instantly. I stood there while holding her with my hands on her ass gently squeezing it. When Sookie needed to breathe I let go and started licking her neck again. The taste of her skin was just as ravishing as her blood. She smiled at me and gave me a look that made my throat rumble. I kissed her hard on the lips and Sookie caressed the back of my neck while her other hand was busy stroking my hair. Just then I heard someone walking towards. Fuck.

I ended our kiss and whispered on her ear. "Someone's coming."

Sookie abruptly unlocked her legs and stood up. Her dress was about to fall when she stood up and caught it before I could see those beautiful perfect mounds. To my dismay she asked me to zip her dress back. I did it quickly and Sookie sat on the couch. Pam entered her office and looked at us "Where the hell have you been, Eric?" I glanced at Sookie to find her cheeks red and I leered at Pam. "Oh…"

"I was just about to inform our dear Sookie here about Caleb." Sookie's head snapped up and looked at me. "Give me a few more moments with Sookie. Proceed without me."

"I have no problem with what you two were just doing but now I feel left out. Why you don't share, Eric?" She gave Sookie another smile.

"Pamela. Leave."

She rolled her eyes and left. I would have enjoyed continuing our activity earlier but important things were ahead. Before I could even mutter a word she asked "Who's Caleb?"

"Caleb is the vampire who manhandled you last week." I walked towards the couch and sat beside her.

"Okay, what about him?" I could sense that she was getting worried.

"Caleb is those kinds of vampires who don't easily give up on their…prey. There have been many cases from different areas that he has been accused of beating and draining women and killing several vampires. The vampires who captured him had to let him go since his maker is very powerful. Caleb came here a month ago and he didn't do anything suspicious so I didn't give notice until last week. He holds grudges against people who do him harm and I'm afraid he might come after you."

"Why me? I didn't even do anything to him."

"Yes well, I did. But since he is weaker than me he is probably going to take it out on you. Try to be safe and don't do anything stupid."

She huffed. "I am not going to do anything stupid! I can handle myself very well, Eric. I don't need you to be there for me."

"I won't take any chances. Pam will be watching you for me while I am gone."

She blinked. "Wait, you're going? Where?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow night. I'm going to New Orleans then to England."

She looked surprised for a moment and asked "How long will you be gone?"

"Four months."

Sookie absorbed it and slightly looked sad. "Oh…ok. I'll miss you, Eric." She shrugged and gave a small smile.

I gently lifted her chin with my finger and looked hard into her eyes. We stared at each other for a moment and I kissed her again. She kissed me back for a while until she pulled away. "Eric…I can't do this…" Sookie stood up and looked at me.

I looked at her confusingly and asked "Why not?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You know why. I have rules about—"

"Your bosses." I interrupted. I was growing weary of hearing it. "You don't like having an intimate relationship with your boss. I know Sookie; I've heard it a hundred times." I looked at her again and said "What if I fire you right now? Can we can continue what we just did?" I leered at her.

Her eyes widened and asked "Are you really going to fire me?"

"No, of course not. I'd have to endure boring nights without you." I smiled.

"Well, we need to talk about this, Eric."

"Talk?"

She made a gesture pointing at me and her. "About us. I don't know what we are to each other. I mean, this is…"

I sighed. "Can we do it some other time Sookie? I really want to enjoy my birthday." I grinned.

She nodded and creased her eyebrows. "Of course, maybe when you get back we can have the talk."

"Yes. We will. How about going back to the dance floor Sookie?"

"I can't Eric. Like I said, I'm really tired."

I looked at her and she did seem exhausted. "I'll drive you to your house."

"Don't you dare. Pam will have a fit if you leave. Besides, you want to enjoy your birthday. Go on."

"I want to do this, Sookie." I gave her a look that says: "Don't you fucking defy me."

"Fine but let me change." She pushed me off the office and I waited patiently for her. When she stepped off she was wearing a blue scoop neck sweater and a small denim skirt with rubber shoes. "OK…I'm ready." She looked around and bent her head as if she was ashamed. When I followed where her eyes were the woman around the bar was looking at her viciously. I gave them all a hard look until all of them looked away.

"You are beautiful, Sookie." She blushed again and it took all I had not to taste her lips again. "But I would have rather see you wear the one I offered to give you."

She gave me a weary smile. "I loved the dress but I can't accept it. It's too much."

"Sookie, my Dear. That is a gift that you deserved." We both left the bar and walked towards my car.

"Uh-huh. And what did I do to deserve such a nice dress? I can't understand why you would even buy me that dress. You always assume that I would say yes. Huh? We're not together and I ain't going to be a kept woma—"

_She talks too much._ I noticed she talks too much when she gets defensive or nervous. _I wonder which one is this about…_ I kissed her again and she stood still. She may be stubborn but I can find ways to silence her; in this case I used my mouth. She pulled away but wrapped her arms around my neck instantly and I folded my arms around her waist. She smiled at me. "You can't distract me by kissing me."

"I can try…" I kissed her neck and felt her shudder. "Or maybe I'll find other ways to distract you." I whispered in her ear. "…I have been told I was creative."

"Stop it. This is really wrong." She was blushing furiously now.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She let me take her hand and I led her towards my car seat. She dropped on it and her eyes were already half open.

She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. "What about my car?"

"I'll ask my day man to bring it to you before you go to work." I said reassuringly.

"Do you think he'll mind?"

I smiled at her thoughtfulness. "It's his job to do whatever I asked him too."

"Hmm, k. Thank you." And sat back again.

I could see she was at the edge of falling asleep. I reclined her seat so she can rest and I laid my coat on her for her to use for warmth. I drove slowly careful not to wake her up which was something I hardly ever do. When we arrived to her house, I parked the car on her driveway and was a difficult task to do considering the fact that her driveway needed to be regraveled. I checked on Sookie to see her still sleeping, she was angelic even when she sleeps. I used my senses to search if anyone would be lurking around here but got nothing. The front door was locked and I walked around the back door which was luckily left open. I went back to my car and I tried my best not to wake her up. As I carried her I realized she never invited me to her home. _Shit._ I looked at Sookie and tried to wake her up gently. "Sookie, Darling. Invite me in." I whispered.

"Mmmhmmm…come in." she whispered but went back to sleep. I laid her on her couch and woke her up gently again. But she didn't stir. As much as I didn't want to wake her, I had to. But why not have fun doing it?

I knelt down to face her and kissed her forehead. Nothing. I proceeded to her lips. Nothing. I whispered her to wake up and licked her neck. She blinked and sat up. Bingo.

"Eric?" Sookie stood up and followed. She looked around and smiled lazily. "Excuse me for my lack of hospitality, Would you like a drink?"

I stared at her pulsing neck, remembering her blood. "Yes, please. O negative." I gulped.

She looked at me warily at first but shrugged then she walked towards the kitchen and left me alone to wander. I looked at pictures from her childhood. She was adorable, even as a little kid she had that sunshine in her. I touched the frame and smiled at seeing her grin with missing front teeth. There was some of her big brother as a child and both of them together. There was a family picture of Sookie, her brother and her parents. Her latest picture was with an older lady, Sookie and her brother. I remembered how much in pain Sookie was when she told her about her grandmother during her interview.

Sookie came back with coffee and Tru blood. She gave me the blood and I drank it all in three gulps. Sookie watched me and asked "Would you like some more?"

I shook my head.

"So…" She asked awkwardly after a long moment of silence.

"You should get ready for bed." I smiled at her and she nodded.

She started for her bedroom and I followed. She didn't seem to mind. She grabbed some things and I took my shoes off my top until my racer back was left. I lay back on her bed and ignored Pam's calling. I turned it off immediately. She came back a few moments later and she wore a pink night gown that fell below her knees. She was brushing her hair.

"Eric! Get out off my bed!" She crossed her arms.

"It's comfy." I shrugged. I stared at her for a moment and patted the place next to me. "Lay down with me." I grinned my wicked smile.

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head. "There are things going on between us that need settlin'."

"Why not now?"

"Eric." She whined. "I'm tired."

I patted the space next to me and she sighed. She walked grudgingly and laid down with a thump. She turned around with her back behind me. I pulled the blanket over her and me. She sighed again and faced me.

"Are you going to stay here?"

I looked into her eyes and whispered. "Would you like me to?"

We were silent and I decided to take that as my leave but she pulled my arm. She nodded and I lay back down.

She went closer to me and reached for my hand.

I waited for her to sleep, got out off bed, changed and got up to leave. But before I did, I went outside to get her things. As I opened the trunk I carried her things not before seeing two red boxes. I pick them up and went to her house. I left them on the table with a note to Sookie. I went inside her bedroom and kissed softly her on the lips to say goodbye but careful not to wake her. She stirred and I cursed myself. _Why couldn't I just control myself and get the fuck out?_

Luckily, she didn't wake. I walked towards the bedroom door to leave but I heard her whisper my name. _Fuck, I thought she was sleeping._ But when I turned around her eyes were closed, her breathing was slow and relaxed. _She was dreaming…about me?_

I started towards her and whispered. "Yes, my Sookie?"

She smiled and after a few moments she moaned my name. That's it. I searched for heavy curtains or blankets, when I finally found adequate ones that could protect me I covered her windows and any other parts that sun light could seep through.

I undressed to my boxers and snuggled towards her. I wrapped an arm around her and put a leg over hers. I breathed in her scent. Felt her breathing slowly. Listened to her heartbeat.

_I want her by my side always. She **will** come with me._

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Reviews? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"Gosh darn it, Eric! Wake up!" I felt a tug on my arm but I didn't dare to move. I heard Sookie huffed in irritation.

Smiling to myself but keeping my face asleep, I heard her shuffling around the room and closed a door. I sat up and realized she wanted to take a bath. Before I could stop myself I visualize Sookie in the small bathroom. Steam everywhere, Sookie bare and wet, every drop of water touching her soft voluptuous curves and breasts. My cock twitched in excitement and I had to will it down. _Soon…my friend._

Sookie would have been uncomfortable once she got out of the bathroom, no matter how much I desired to stay, I wanted her to get comfortable with me and to trust me.

Sighing, I got up to leave.

**SPOV**

_Eric…_

_You stupid…arrogant…big…stupid…vampire!_

I sighed as I reached for my shampoo. Waking up with a gorgeous vampire in my bed shouldn't upset me. But it did. I mean, what was he thinking? Just because we made out doesn't mean I was ready to jump in bed with him that quickly. Or did it? I mean, we had a talk and everything. But I wasn't exactly that strict in letting him know what I want. And what do I want?

A monogamous relationship with a 6'4 sexgod? Like that'll happen!

I shook my head, he wouldn't even want to anyway. Right? Girls would always want to be with him and I couldn't compete with them anyways. What did he want from me? No strings attached sex? Probably. Hell, he slept with almost everybody in the bar. He even has endless supply of them girls everywhere.

Being a virgin, a telepath and being the town's 'Crazy Sookie!' didn't exactly help me in the dating department. And right now, I'm as confused as a fish in a dishwasher.

Sometimes he would flirt with me but not in anyway that would make me feel uneasy. No, he always made me blush. In a good way. And he did care about me and he never hid the fact that he was interested in me. He did save me from that creepy vamp. I don't know what I was to Eric but I trust him. I trust him with my life.

I just hope he trusts me. Well, he did. Why else would he be sleeping in my bed at daytime knowing he would leave himself with me in his most vulnerable times.

"Stupid brain!" I cursed as I started hyperventilating. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!_ Was this what Eric meant? That he wanted something more with me? With me?

I turn off the water when I finished off. Grabbing a towel, I dried off and put on jeans and a green tank top. After I was finished with everything, I stepped out of the bathroom knowing that Eric had already woken up. But color me surprise, when I see my bed made, the curtains and blankets were all folded and probably put in their proper place.

I hadn't had a chance to fix them, since I woke up pretty late and groggy too, even though Gran would have been pissed to know that I let a guest tidy for themselves, I appreciated what Eric did.

I stepped into the kitchen and saw him drinking a bottle of Tru blood while leaning casually on the counter. _Damn._ He was wearing his suit pants and his razor back undershirt was tucked in, he did his hair in a ponytail in a sexy messy way. I was shocked with myself staring at him so damn openly but it relieved me a little when I saw him give me the same appreciated look.

"Hmm, strawberry scented shampoo. Delicious." He scrunched his nose and smirked.

"Creepy, Eric. That's just creepy. Don't you know it's rude to smell people?" I rolled my eyes and poured water for myself.

Eric chuckled behind me and then heard him walking behind me. "I need to talk to you about something, Sookie." I shivered when I felt his breath on the back of my neck and I just know dang well he saw it. And I was glad he didn't comment on anything. When I faced him his face was mere inches from mine. I stood there for a while forgetting what to say and stared into his eyes. He tucked a stray of hair behind my ear and bent down to look me in the eyes. Instantly my heart beat started to rise and my breath hitched. He put his forehead against mine while closing his eyes and I wondered what he would do next. And for the first time I wish I could read vampires' minds. I blinked and for a long moment of awkward silence, I realized what he wanted. He wanted for me to make the first move. I sighed and looked at him; he wanted to know for sure that I was all in with him, whatever this was. I trusted him, didn't I? Yes. I did.

Closing my eyes I leaned forward to meet his lips with mine. He was hesitant at first and I couldn't help but smile. He was kissing me gently trying to tell me what he wanted from me and I wanted the same thing. To prove my point, I put my arms over his neck and pulled him closer. I guess that was enough of an invitation for him, 'cause the next thing I knew he had me lifted up the counter and was taking full control of the kiss. I wasn't as inexperienced as Eric, but I was trying my best. Mimicking his movements with his tongue and just for fun I tugged his hair a bit. Ooooh. He liked that one.

When I was running out breath he pulled away and kissed my jaw, neck and he nipped that real sensitive area under my right ear, which I knew nothing about till now. I squealed when he softly bit my neck too.

The next thing I knew, his hand was going up and up until it reached right under my breasts. I gasped and suddenly I was too tense to move. I could see Eric struggling and was glad when he didn't take it any further.

Eric pecked my lips before pulling away immediately. "I'm sorry." He sighed and stood while helping me up.

"It's fine Eric. I wasn't saying no either. But I'm glad you stopped." I smiled. It would've been weird having this conversation with me on the counter top while my legs were wrapped around him. But it didn't.

"Barely." He muttered. "I lose my control when I'm with you."

"Guess we have the same problem here." I nervously laughed.

Eric looked at me with a wicked glint in his eyes and I couldn't wipe off the stupid grin in me too. I jumped off the counter and straightened myself while I could see him trying to stop grinning himself. I bit my lip and cleared my throat. "Why don't we talk in the living room?" I smiled at him.

Before he could reply his phone rang and he looked at me in question. I smiled and shrugged. "I'll be in the living room."

When he was done he took his seat on the recliner while I was sitting across him from the couch. He looked serious now, and I wondered why. For the second time in my life I wished I could read vampires' minds. Or maybe just his? 

He leaned his elbows on his knees, folding his hands and cleared his throat. And just like that, he was Eric; the badass Vampire Sheriff of Area 5.

"Caleb has been seen walking around Fangtasia. Right after we left." He asked in a business like tone.

"Oh." Was all I could say right now. If Eric hadn't been so stubborn and if he would have left me I may have been hurt real bad…or worst. I shivered remembering those fangs of his, his hands that could snap me like a twig and his eyes. Those pure, black, beady eyes that now remind me of a shark smelling blood. Suddenly I feel Eric's arms around me and I jumped. Realizing I was trembling for a long time I leaned my head on Eric's shoulder.

"I won't let him hurt you, Sookie. I promise." He whispered harshly and threateningly.

I nodded, believing him with my whole heart. When I calmed down a bit, I chided myself for being such a baby. I'm a Stackhouse. I can get through this. "So what are you going to do about Caleb?" Eric looked away and I sat further away from him seeing the scary expression he had on. "Eric? You still there?"

I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "I want you to come with me…to Europe."

I was about to refuse him but thought better of it. "Why?"

"To keep you safe. _I_ can keep you safe Sookie."

I shook my head gently and he glared at me knowing full well that I won't say yes. "Eric, I can handle myself. Really."

"I know you can. But against a vampire that old? I don't think so."

"Yes, I can Eric." I said standing up and crossing my arms. "I'm not a weakling. I can keep myself safe."

"Can you, Sookie?" Eric voice was ice cold and he too stood up. Taking a step closer to me he whispered. "What _can_ you do to protect yourself? Hmm?"

"You can't scare me Eric." Eric's eyes dilated and before I knew it he was gone. Whipping my head around I grabbed a pillow. Okay, that was stupid but I didn't want to use a fire poker to hurt him. "Eric! Stop it!" Just then I felt a whoosh around the air near me that made me jump. "Eric!"

I felt someone push me which made me fall on my butt. "Ugh! Very funny!"

"Not when Caleb's attacking you." I heard a harsh whisper near me and looked around. _Damn it Eric!_ Refusing to let him win, I stood up and ran towards my kitchen. I felt a whoosh again and I was nudged almost losing my balance. When Eric had had enough he roughly pressed me against the wall. I punched him in the face out of reflex; I gasped instantly and regretted it just as fast.

Eric looked at me in pain as quick as lightning and laughed out loud. "Hmm…you know I love it when you get all feisty on me, Sookie." My name rolled out of his tongue seductively and he used his vamp speed to hold both my wrists with one hand above my head. I shrieked out of surprise.

"He would have ripped your skin off by now, Sookie." He tsked at me and smiled smugly. Then gently kissed my neck.

I let my head lean on the wall and a wide smile spread on my lips. "I rescind your invitation."

Eric looked like I'd hit him on the head with a bat. He was stunned that he looked confused for a second before grabbing me with him. We both ended up laughing as some weird magic thing dragged us out. It was first time I heard him laugh genuinely and I made sure to remember it and keep it locked up in my head. We landed on the yard while my back was against Eric's chest.

When we stopped laughing, we just laid down and stared at each other. Seeing Eric so unlike the vampire in the bar, seeing him so carefree and so happy, I just wanted to stay with him in this moment. Corny, I know, but I felt right.

He sat up, kissed my forehead and touched my cheek. I leaned into his hand and looked up at him.

"Sookie, _please_ come with me to Europe." I could almost laugh when I saw how hard it was for him to say the word please. But seeing his eyes, so tender and soft, knowing that I do trust him and just wanting to be with him…

"Yes." I breathed. Eric wore a huge stupid goofy grin before schooling his features and clearing his throat. He bent down and kissed me gently.

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm really sorry for not being able to update as much as I want to. I've been trying to write this chapter, and I've re-written it A LOT. I'm having a bad case of writer's block and I've been trying to get over it. So far, not so good. Sigh. I have no BETA and English isn't my native language, so if you see any errors I apologize. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**


End file.
